The present invention relates to easily maneuvered dental flossing devices and methods of flossing teeth using the same. More particularly it relates to single posted dental flossing devices with improved maneuverability including assemblies for metered floss dispention which are capable of being contained in such dental flossing devices and slender floss supports which allow the use of such dental flossing devices in orthodontic patients.
A dental flosser is used in such a manner that the dental floss is intruded between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth and into the gingival sulcus and then the floss is urged to scrape the surfaces to dislodge and remove food debris and dental plaque. The dental flosser appears to be a most effective tool for cleaning the adjacent surfaces of the teeth in cooperation with the toothbrush. While many prior art devices contain, dispense, and support dental floss in one way or another, they nevertheless suffer from a number of significant shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, such prior art devices are restrictive in the manipulative sense, and thus awkward to use. They fail to protect the gums from injury. They do not permit easy disengagement or repositioning upon breaking or sticking of floss between teeth. They do not permit simple releasing and locking of dental floss. Also they suspend the floss in a fixed position between two floss supports and therefore fail to fully exploit the strength, flexibility affordable by the human hand. Furthermore, during the orthodontic treatment period, a fixed orthodontic appliance is applied to the patient and a metal orthodontic wire is fixed between the teeth so that the conventional flosser is unable to go between the teeth to perform the up and down, left and right scraping movement. In addition, the conventional dental flosser is not designed to accommodate the requirements of a patient under orthodontic treatment. The excessively thick floss supports cannot fit through the quite narrow clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth. (The clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth is referred hereinafter as xe2x80x9cclearance.xe2x80x9d)
Attempts to provide dental flossers that are suitable for orthodontic patients have generally produced dental flossers that include two floss supports and a I strand of floss suspended between them. This frees the user from the necessity of grasping the floss with his fingers, but has the decided disadvantage of restricting maneuverability within the clearance. All of the prior art had to be moved as one inflexible unit. The one post and a flexible floss design provide increased maneuverability and access within the clearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,843 to Peng, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,631 to Ikeda and the FLOSSPOPPER brand dental flosser, which is distributed by GAC, all disclose dental flossers of the two-post design. This design suffers from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Since the prior art is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it does not allow vertiginous maneuvering within the clearance. This limitation increases difficulty and decreases cleaning efficiency of flossing.
(b) An inflexible unit does not permit varying the degree of tautness of the floss. Tautly pulled floss injures gums more readily than gently suspended floss that can respond to the variable surface of the gum line. Indirectly applying pressure to the floss, through the floss supports decreases control over the force and extent of insertion of the floss further increasing the risk of injury to the gums.
(c) When the floss is suspended between two posts, one cannot exert maximum pressure to the floss because pressure is indirectly applied via the supports. This decreases the efficiency of its cleaning power.
(d) Since the prior-art flosser is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it requires increased dexterity to properly insert the flosser into the tiny clearance, and at the same time concentrate on properly intruding the floss between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth. The increased time and effort can discourage the user from flossing as often and as thoroughly as desired.
(e) Since the prior art is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it requires inordinate perseverance to clean the back teeth at the necessary 90 degree angle as the mouth does not open wide enough for proper access.
(f) The dexterity required to properly floss with prior art devices is beyond the capability of many juveniles who comprise the majority of orthodontic patients.
(g) The prior art makes no provision for replacing floss, so the entire apparatus must be disposed of after use, which measurably increases cost.
While the FLOSSPOPPER has the other disadvantages of the two-post flosser, it is not disposable. However, the floss must be threaded into several cavities prior to each use. Furthermore, plaque can accumulate within the cavity, thereby obstructing future re-threading. Furthermore, there is no locking mechanism for the floss, which must be grasped manually during the entire flossing process. It is extremely difficult to maintain one""s grip on the floss when teeth are tightly wedged; therefore, floss often requires repeated re-threading.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a single post flossing device that comprises a body portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end, an intermediate housing portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end; a slender post portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end and a floss portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end. In this embodiment the second end of the body portion is attached to the first end of the intermediate housing portion, the first end of the slender post portion is attached to the intermediate housing, the first end of the floss portion is adjacent and fixed to the second end of the slender post portion, and the second end of the floss portion being free from attachment to the device. In this embodiment, the thickness of the slender post portion is substantially thinner than the thickness of the body portion and the intermediate housing portion.
In additional embodiments the thickness of at least part of the slender post portion may be thin enough to allow insertion of the post into a clearance between the teeth to be flossed and a fixed orthodontic appliance. In additional embodiments of this embodiment, at least part of the post is thin enough to allow the user to maneuver the post inside the clearance. More preferably, wherein at least part of the post is thin enough or substantially cylindrical to allow the user laterally rotate the device to orientation favorable to the user after insertion into the clearance thereby rotating the needle without obstruction by the fixed orthodontic appliance, and further allowing the user to maneuver the post inside the clearance while the device is positioned in those orientations. Still more preferably wherein at least part of the post is thin enough or substantially cylindrical to allow the user to laterally rotate the device to a variety of orientations and insert the post into the clearance at those orientations thereby allowing the entire flossing motion to be executed from a position most favorable to the user. The slender post may comprise a twisted wire strand, having a loop or a through-hole at the second end of the strand, the first end of floss being fixed in the through-hole. Preferably the wire strand should be thin at an intermediate section and wider at the top thereby forming a slender post which is easy to maneuver and a widened loop which is easy to thread and gentle to the gums.
In further embodiments of the present invention the intermediate housing may comprises a wall, an opening in the wall, a spool of floss, and have the floss extending through the opening and being removable attached and fixed to the second end of the slender post portion. The single post-flossing device may have a slender post wherein the thickness of the slender post is not greater than about 1 mm, is not greater than about 1.5 mm, is not greater than 3 mm, and is not greater than 5 mm.
In an other embodiment of the present invention there is provided a disposable single post flossing device comprising: a body portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end; a slender post portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end; a floss portion having a thickness and a length and having a first end and a second end; the second end of the body portion being rigidly attached to the first end of the slender post portion; the first end of the floss portion being permanently fixed to the second end of the slender post portion, and the second end of the floss portion being free from attachment to the device; and, the thickness of the slender post portion being thinner than the thickness of the body portion and the thickness of the slender post portion at the area where the floss is attached being thinner than about 5 mm. In additional embodiments of this embodiment the thickness of the post is not greater than about 5 mm, is not greater than 3 mm, and is not greater than 1 mm.
In another embodiment of the present invention the single post flossing device comprises a slender post portion having a first and a second end portion and which comprises a twisted wire strand; the twisted wire strand having a loop at the second end of the post; the first end of the floss being permanently fixed in the loop.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention there is provided a disposable single post flossing device in which the first end portion of the slender post portion is removably attached to the body portion of the device.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of flossing using a single post flossing device for an individual having orthodontics which method comprises: providing a length of floss having a first end and a second end, a post having a first end and a second end and the first end of the floss being fixed to the second end of the post; inserting the second end of the post and attached floss between the space between the orthodontics and the teeth and gums and position the floss between the teeth; moving the floss, in a flossing action, along the teeth and gums; and, maintaining the second end of the post portion in the space between the orthodontics and the teeth and gums during at least a portion of the flossing movement.
In a further embodiment of the present invention there is provided a dental flossing device comprising a main housing having a dental floss supporting portion, a handle portion, and a hollow interior for containing a reel of dental floss interiorly therein; a reel of dental floss; a disengageable locking mechanism for preventing the rotation of said dental floss reel; and, at least part of said reel having a substantially cylindrical shape with a diametric extent only slightly larger than the diametric extent of said part of said reel being telescopingly mounted inside said hollow interior for allowing rotational motion to said reel when said locking mechanism is disengaged. This device may further have the reel of floss and locking mechanism mounted in the interior of said handle portion and wherein said handle portion is of a substantially hollow cylindrical shape for case of grasping and economy of manufacture. This device may still further have a locking mechanism that further comprises a ratchet comprising a cantilevered arm having a free end, said free and having a detent for engagement with at least one tooth.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention there is provide a method of flossing using a single support flossing devise comprising: providing a length of floss having a first end and a second end, a support wing; having a first end a second end, and the first end of the support being fixed to the main body portion with a section of the main body protruding in a direction perpendicular to said support; and said first floss being fixed to said second of the support in a manner allowing the floss to be suspended in a plurality of direction; grasping said body portion in one hand; using the second hand to suspend the floss; inserting the floss into the mouth; positioning the floss between the teeth; utilizing the length of the support to urge the floss upwardly between the teeth; rotating said body portion to a position most favorable to user and adjusting the position as necessary during the flossing of the teeth; and, tilting said support to urge the floss to clean the convex surface of the teeth.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a flexible flosser with unrestricted maneuverability within the clearance, providing easier insertion and increased cleaning efficiency of flossing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flosser, which has fastened to it only one end of floss allowing the second end of floss to be grasped by the user or any other non-integral means. As in such a device, the user can intrude the floss between the teeth by alternately applying pressure to opposite sides of the floss thereby regulating the force and extent of the insertion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flosser with improved flossing efficiency by allowing the finger to direct the pressure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flosser where the floss can be adjusted to varying degrees of tautness, as loosely suspended floss can respond to the variable surface of the gum line, thereby minimizing risk of injury to the gums.
It is a further object of this-invention to provide a flosser, which requires decreased time and effort to use and will encourage thorough and frequent cleaning. The present invention further has as its object to provide a flosser that is easily maneuvered by juveniles, even to the back teeth.
It is the further object of the invention to provide a flosser in which clean floss can be easily accessible during flossing.
It is the further object of the invention to provide a simple and economical locking dispenser for ease of use and economy of manufacture.
It is the further object of the invention to provide an economical, nondisposable, continuously feeding, metered and locking floss dispenser and applicator that eliminates the need for constant re-threading. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.